Their First Year
by Jayda Lynch
Summary: Going back a few years. Harry's First year. With a few new faces!


Note: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Characters, Or Anything That JK Rowling Created. I'm just using her things to make my own story.

"Mom, it came, IT CAME TODAY" eleven year old Esmeralda called out.

"Calm down, let me look at it," Olivia Patel replied, as she took the note from her daughter's reluctant hands. "Mark, we have to make a trip Diagon Alley."

"Alright, let's leave this afternoon, I just have to finish up some work here and then I'm good."

"DAD" protested Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda, if I don't finish this work we won't be able to afford your things"

Esmeralda sighed and nodded at her father, "Mommy, can I go see if Serena will play with me while we wait?"

"I don't see why not; just don't tell her about your letter!"

"Yes mother" as she said this she packed her messenger bag and walked across the street to see if Serena was home.

She knocked on the door, "Is Serena home?"

"Who is it?"

"Esmeralda, Mrs. Shire"

"Come in, we are having a bit of trouble right now"

"What's wr-"but before Esmeralda could even finish her question it was answered. Quiet a few owls had appeared at their dwelling. "You should let one of them in; they won't leave until they deliver their letter."

"How do you know that," Mr. Shire questioned.

"See that one," Esmeralda said pointing towards a common barn owl, "He's got a note attached. They want to deliver it."

"Why do they want to give us a letter?"

"Here," taking the note from the owl's leg, "It's for Serena actually."

"What," Serena replied after just entering the room, "what's for me?"

"This letter, go ahead an open it."

Serena opened her letter and stared at it confused. "What does it mean? Hogwarts? Diagon Alley?"

Esmeralda just had a smile on her face. "Give me five minutes I'll be right back." Before anyone could say anything she was running back to her house.

"MOM!"

"What Es?"

"Serena- she's a witch."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a witch, I mean what I say."

"I mean how do you know that?"

"She got her letter while I was at her house. You have to come over and explain to her parents and Serena what it is, they have no clue."

"Alright, alright, one minute," Mrs. Patel said grabbing her bag.

The two walked casually across the street and entered the Shire household. Serena was sitting the in living space waiting to talk to Esmeralda, whereas her parents were in the kitchen.

"Rena, you have no idea what this means do you?"

"Es, how do you know about this place?"

Esmeralda looked at her mom quickly to see if it was o.k. to answer, Olivia nodded and entered the kitchen.

"You're a witch. I am too. My family is pure blooded. That is, I have no muggles in my bloodline," she explained as her friend had a confused look.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people."

"Alright"

"Look, come with me to Diagon Alley this afternoon. We can get our things, and then you can come to my place and my parents will explain better what Hogwarts is. They both went there."

"If it's alright with my parents, then I will."

"Then lets ask them, my dad's done soon so we will be going shortly afterwards."

The two girls walked into the kitchen where they found the Shire's and Mrs. Patel.

"Mom, Dad" Serena said looking at her parents, knowing that they both were worried.

"It's alright, go with them, just make sure to stay in touch with us," Mr. Shire said quietly.

"Stay safe too darling," Mrs. Shire added.

"Lets get your things we will be leaving soon, I suspect that the floo will be busy, so we can go through the tavern," Mrs. Patel said gathering the girls and leaving the house, "We will be back sometime after dinner."

"Bye mum, by dad," Serena said and walked out with the Patel's.

Upon returning to the Patel establishment Mr. Patel packed his things and the four set off for Diagon Alley.

* * *

Authors Notes 

Thank you for reading chapter one "The First Signs". I do hope that you enjoyed it. It's a bit short, just under two pages on my processing program. I hope that future chapters will be longer. If you have any Con-Crit I would greatly appreciate it. If you are going to just say stuff about my characters/story/idea and not give any advice, then I would prefer you didn't give it at all. I've had bad experience in the past with that.

Thank you once more.

Hiromi


End file.
